¿Sentirás lo mismo que yo?
by Deyitha
Summary: hace tres años todo cambio para mi, que me esta sucediendo, ¿acaso me enamorare de mi mejor amiga? o ¿solo es una mala jugada de mis Sentimientos? uff que emocion mi primera historia espero les guste! Aww subconsciente gracias por comentar! jejeje A TODOS LOS QUE DEJEN REVIEWS LES DIGO GRACIAS! USTEDES SON MI RAZON DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO GRACIAS POR SU APOYO LOS QUIERO EN GRANDE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LUCKY FRED NO ME PERTENECE, salvo algunos personajes que invente, esta historia fue creada con el fin de entretenerlos. **

**POV: FRED**

Desde que **Friday** llegó a mis manos me he sentido muy afortunado, todo me Sale bien, aunque a veces meto en problemas a **Braianna**.

**Braianna **es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo a Friday y soy el único que sabe su **secreto**, pero no se, veo algo más en ella, **ha cambiado durante estos 3 años** indudablemente empezó a juntarse más con las chicas, tanto así que casi se comporta como una _chica normal_, su look sigue siendo el mismo aunque el cabello lo usa suelto y sigue usando sus lentes, ya no va tan mal en la escuela porque en los exámenes ha llegado a sacar 9.

He visto como los chicos la miran lo que me causa _celos_.

¿Celos?- Si celos, ya que ella no se junta mucho conmigo, se ha vuelto popular, casi tan popular como **Nora**, si se preguntan por Nora ella ya no me llama mucho la atención a pesar de que ella cambio tanto y sigue siendo bella, en fin, Le he comentado esto a **Friday**, y el me dijo que estoy enamorado de nada más y nada menos que de mi mejor amiga "**Braianna".**

No sé como pasó, ni como ocurrió, lo que si se, es que fui muy ciego para ver la realidad, al ver que la tenia a ella, una chica muy especial, mi amor por ella va mas allá de la belleza física, o por el simple hecho de que sea agente Secreto, sino por sus sentimientos, por la forma en que siempre me regaña, que siempre me gana y me he llegado a preguntar ¿Por qué no se molestó en reiniciar a Friday? , ¿Por qué no me quitó a Friday cuando tuvo oportunidad? ¿Por qué no me borro la memoria?- claro aunque yo le dije que no, ella podía hacerlo- Todas estas preguntas me hacen reflexionar y pensar ¿Sentirá ella lo mismo que yo?

Al día siguiente me levante para ir al Colegio, todavía estaba atrapado en mis pensamientos, como era de costumbre, fui a buscar a Braianna para su casa pero no estaba-*_Rayos_*- pensé ¿Desde cuándo ella se va sola y sin mi?- me pregunté a mi mismo, así que seguí el viaje con Friday hacia mi destino.

Como siempre me encontré con mis amigos, Sir Percibal que seguía con su onda, Thomas que no ha cambiado nada y Eddie que a pesar de que hay diferencia de grado, ya que lo transfirieron a un grado superior, se sigue juntando con nosotros, aproveche esta circunstancia y les pregunte ¿han Visto a Braianna?, y ninguno respondió hubo un silencio de esos incómodos, hasta que Sir Percibal rompió el silencio y dijo- ¿Fred no se suponía que ella siempre venia contigo?, pues no, no la he visto se ha comportado muy extraña últimamente ¿acaso hay algo que no quieras contarnos?- preguntó Percibal con un aura de duda, sabia que llegaría este momento, No ¿por qué lo preguntas? - pregunté yo, con un tono nervioso, bueno Fred ella siempre andaba contigo, además esta aprendiendo a comportarse como una chica normal, se ha vuelto popular, hasta se ha puesto más hermosa de lo habitual- dijo Eddie- Bueno el tenia razón en ciertas cosas y yo no podía perder el tiempo, ¡tenia que buscar a Brains ya!- bueno chicos me tengo que ir- dije yo en tono rápido, los chicos no respondieron y salí corriendo lo más que pude.

**POV: BRAIANNA**

Estaba en el colegio, me sentí muy mal al irme sola y dejar a Fred pero tenia que mejorar y llegar temprano pues ya tenia 16 años y a pesar de que tengo títulos universitarios debo ir a la universidad, si, si ya saben que falta tiempo pero hay que estar preparada.

He visto como los chicos me ven, esas miradas me hacen sentir rara, claro yo no recibía mucha atención de nadie, pero ahora que he cambiado todos los chicos me buscan, me he vuelto popular sin saberlo, he mejorado en clases y me se comportar como una _chica Normal_, gracias a **Fred** que me dijo que debería pasar más tiempo con las chicas, pero aunque pasé más tiempo con ellas, no puedo olvidar el rostro que puso Fred al saber que el tiempo que nos vemos es poco, claro el todavía tiene a **Friday** y como las invasiones son pocas, no lo utilizo mucho, tampoco nos da tiempo con las tareas y exámenes, a pesar de que vivimos cerca y estudiamos juntos, nuestra amistad se ha ido distanciando.

Fred es mi mejor amigo, y nunca me arrepentiré de que el se haya quedado con Friday, es la única persona que me hace sentir especial, si yo se que el esta enamorado de Nora, pero aun así lo quiero demasiado.

Fui a mi casillero a guardar unos libros y ahí estaba el... Mort nunca me hubiese imaginado que _él _estuviera enamorado de mi, si me fastidiaba hace tres años atrás imagínate ahora, me envía flores, chocolates, cartas, de todo y no me hagan hablar de su hermana, sigue siendo insoportable, mandona, además me tiene más envidia ahora que yo entré a los populares y se la vive haciéndome la vida imposible...

**POV: FRED**

Después de correr me detuve y ahí estaba, tan bella como siempre con su hermoso cabello y sus bellos ojos rosados con un leve toque de púrpura, camine hacia ella pero algo me detuvo... ¡el chico nuevo!- exclame- si exacto el era conocido como el más popular, ya que era extranjero creo que era de Londres o algo así, además era el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela y todas las chicas morían por él-literalmente- pero no todas, su objetivo era tener a Brains ya que era la "Única" chica que no estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, posiblemente era mi único rival, porque claro quién competiría con Mort.

El chico nuevo, el más popular del colegio se llamaba Alex Rostock fue un intercambio estudiantil desde Alemania, desde el momento en que llego al colegio todos lo aceptaron, sin embargo no todas las chicas se llevaban una buena impresión de él, ya que el ha salido con todas y cada una de las chicas catalogándose así como _"mujeriego",_ pero algo le llamó la atención ¿quién es esa chica de la que todos hablan? ¿es popular?, ¿como no me di cuenta?, si efectivamente había visto a Braianna, como siempre creía que ella caería directo a sus pies pero se confundió de "presa", pues lo que sentía por ella no era AMOR, a el no le importaban los sentimientos de ninguna de las chicas, solo era un juego, _¿porqué conformarse con una cuando puedes tener miles?-_ decía el en su mente- tal vez no te tenga Braianna, no permitiré que nadie se adelante a mi único y exclusivo destino TÚ...

**POV: BRAIANNA**

Oh no, otra vez el fastidioso de Alex- murmuré para mis adentros

Hola Nena- dijo Alex

Hola- _*no me llames nena* _se lo iba a decir pero solo quedo en mis pensamientos

Mmm bueno estaba pensando en invitarte a la fiesta de "Populares" que darán hoy, ¿quieres ir?- dijo Alex

Ok, está bien-dije mientras el me entregaba la invitación-

Ah y puedes llevar acompañantes- dijo Alex con un tono muy incómodo.

Braianna no tenia idea del plan maestro que se le estaba ocurriendo a Alex, un plan muy malvado más malvado que cualquier otro alíen con el que ella a luchado, como era de esperar Braianna le dijo a Fred que fuera con ella a la fiesta, su respuesta fue muy entusiasta, así que cuando terminaron las clases, los ya nombrados se fueron juntos a sus casas para prepararse para la fiesta...

**POV: FRED**

Estaba muy entusiasmado no porque iría a una fiesta de "Populares" era algo mucho mejor, Braianna decidió invitarme a mi, pero mi instinto me dice que algo va a salir mal, muy mal, por suerte Friday me acompañara que creían ¿que no me lo iba a llevar? me dirigí a mi habitación, busque una camisa negra, unos lentes, jeans y zapatos, no me vestí así como para impresionar a alguien, solo fue sencillez de mi parte.

Baje las escaleras con Friday que se había convertido en un reloj de mano y grité-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ VOY A SALIR!, ellos me respondieron con un- esta bien, cuídate- Fui a la casa de Braianna muy nervioso, toque la puerta y ahí estaba ella con un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su cabello suelto-W_ow si que ha cambiado_-Pensé, nos dirigimos a la fiesta que como de costumbre era en la casa del Patán de Alex...

**POV: ALEX**

Estaba esperando que llegara Braianna, hasta que sonó el timbre, -_Esa debe ser ella_- pensé, abrí la puerta y efectivamente era ella pero ¿que?-_no puede ser que haya traído al estúpido de Fred_- murmuré para mis adentros- Hola Braianna, compañía, entren por favor, ellos entraron a la casa, así que aproveche y le dije a Braianna que fuera a buscar Ponche, mientras hablaba con Fred le dije esto - ¡Que te quede claro, aléjate de Braianna, no permitiré que tu ni nadie más se cruce en mi camino! Fred sin embargo no dijo nada y supuse que yo ganaría, Braianna llego con los dos vasos de ponche y pregunto ¿sucede algo chicos? ¡No NADA, No pasa nada! dijimos Fred y yo al Unísono.

Después pasaron las horas, lentamente, tenia que aprovechar esta oportunidad antes de que se esfumara, noté que Braianna estaba sola y la sujete de la mano y le dije-¡tengo que mostrarte algo, sígueme- llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa, ¿que pasa?-dijo ella asustada y...

**POV: BRAIANNA**

No entendía porque me había llevado a este lugar, ¿que pasa? dije yo con un tono muy nervioso y supuse que vendría lo peor, ¡¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?!- le grite con todo lo que tenia, él solo sonrió malvadamente y empezó a contar todo su plan, -¡acaso no lo ves, Braianita!, ¿creías que te ibas a escapar de mi?-dijo con un tono bastante aterrador,-¿De que RAYOZ HABLAS? -le pregunté,-no te vengas a dar de la inocente, tu eres la única que no me presta la "atención" que merezco- ¿ATENCIÓN?¿ACASO ESTAS PARANOICO?-respondí, -¡si, tan paranoico como para hacer esto!-dijo Alex al mismo tiempo que me rasga el vestido, no sabia que hacer, estaba inmovilizada, mi cuerpo no respondía, nunca me había sucedido algo así y aunque fuera una luchadora intergaláctica nunca me preparé para algo así, en ese momento pensé_-*Fred ven Rápido te necesito*_ al mismo tiempo corrió una lagrima en mi rostro algo que jamás me había sucedido, desde que llegue a este "planeta"...

**POV: FRED**

Como siempre mi instinto me decía que había peligro pero no lo noté, me encontraba hablando con Sir Percibal sobre cosas triviales, hasta que algo vino a mi mente -ven te necesito- ¿que?, ¿que es esa voz?- me preguntaba,- Fred ven ayúdame- ¿esa voz la conozco de algún lado?... ¡BRAIANNA! grité y salí corriendo a buscarla dejando a un Sir Percibal Muy confundido, Busque por todos lados, menos en... ¡AH LA PARTE TRASERA DE LA CASA!- me exalte- y si ahí estaba Braianna, ¿Pero quién es ESE?- murmuré- ¡No no puede ser! corrí hacia ellos y ahí estaba Alex como si nada acorralando a Braianna en la pared, intervine- ¡DEJA A BRAIANNA EN PAZ! grité Molesto muy molesto, esto distrajo a Alex - ¡Y QUE VAS A HACER AL RESPECTO!-dijo despectivo tirando a Braianna en el suelo como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase, vi como había dejado a Braianna le había desgarrado el vestido, la había golpeado y quien sabe que horrores más le hizo. ¡¿QUE VOY HACER AL RESPECTO? DARTE TU MERECIDO!- respondí -¡FRIDAY QUIERO QUE TE TRANSFORMES EN UN ROBOT SUPER FUERTE INVENCIBLE!, Friday dijo: como digas amo, no me importó si él vio a Friday, !LO QUE SI ME IMPORTA ES QUE ESA PERSONA SUFRA Y PAGUE MUY CARO POR LO QUE LE HIZO A MI NOVIA!- pensé...


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: BRAIANNA**

Simplemente no entendía porque mi cuerpo reacciono así, mi mente estaba preparada para cualquier circunstancia y me decía ¡vamos Brains pelea!, me encontraba allí tirada en el suelo, con el vestido hecho pedazos y uno que otro moretón, Gracias a Dios no llego a mayores, pues simplemente yo sabia lo que el haría y solo pensarlo me revuelve el estomago, como imaginar que yo sacrifico la vida por las personas para que no sufran y sin embargo hay unas que si merecen sufrir.

Yo ya sabia que tipo de persona era Alex, ya que todas las chicas me contaron sus "métodos de conquista", que hacían que cualquier chica Ilusa callera rendida a sus pies, pero yo no era una de ellas, además nunca creí que el fuera capaz de cometer una V-vio… no puedo terminar esa palabra… tan solo imaginarme que estaba tan cerca de… pero gracias a Fred se detuvo… ¡que irónico, yo casi siempre lo salvo a él, pero ahora a él le toca salvarme a mi!...

**POV: ALEX**

Que rabia, estaba tan cerca, si no fuera por el entrometido de Fred todo hubiese salido a la perfección, pero que extraño, el tiene un robot ¿que se puede convertir en cualquier cosa?, ahora si estoy muerto, todo por mi Ridícula obsesión de tener a Braianna, de hacerla mía por así decirlo, pero ella, tenia ese toque, era la única que no caí con mis encantos y eso me molestaba al saber que no tenia a todas, Braianna era la única que faltaba…

**NORMAL: POV**

La pelea comenzó, fue más fácil para Fred de lo que pensó, Alex estaba indefenso y sin fuerzas para pelear, tenia heridas en su estomago, tenia fracturas en brazos y piernas, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible, dejándolo inconsciente.

Fred al ver su victoria exclamo ¡Dulce Maíz! Y fue a socorrer a Brains, a pesar de no tener heridas internas, tenía moretones y estaba medio inconsciente, tenía los ojos acuosos en señal de que ha llorado mucho, en ese mismo momento todos los que estaban en la fiesta salieron afuera y miraron la escena con terror, algunas personas exclamaban ¡bien hecho Fred le diste su merecido!, otros decían ¡pobre chico tan bueno que era! Y también se oía decir a la gente ¡No puede ser pobre Braianna!, Fred al ver la multitud llamó a su amigo Sir Percibal y le dijo- **_amigo llama a la policía y a una ambulancia, Braianna no esta bien y el Patán de Alex menos_**-con un poco de risa al decir lo ultimo- Percibal solo asintió y en unas horas se oyeron las sirenas de la policía y ambulancia _¡Música para mis oídos!-_ pensó Fred, teniendo a Brains en sus brazos para llevarla a la ambulancia mientras veía la camilla donde esta siendo transportado Alex.

**POV: BRAIANNA**

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- me preguntaba yo misma al verme en una camilla del… ¿hospital?

¡ENFERMERA!, ¡ENFERMERA!- grite a todo pulmón

¡Si, si que sucede!- dijo la enfermera asustada por mis fuertes gritos.

¿Qué hago yo aquí?, ¿Quién me trajo aquí?, ¿Qué me paso?-desesperada

Acaso no recuerda Señorita mmm… Braianni, digo Braianna- mirando la lista de pacientes que tenia en su mano derecha.

No, ¿porque he de recordarlo?- decía yo con mucha duda.

Bueno usted llego un día creo que era de noche en la ambulancia acompañada de otro joven herido creo que se llamaba Alan, o Axel, como sea, una persona se quedo toda la noche ese día con usted acompañándola dijo que era su novio era un tal Red, Ted, ahs no se me dan bien los nombres, estabas muy golpeada e inconsciente y ese chico fue tu única compañía durante estos 6 meses que quedaste dormida.

¿Qué seis meses? ¿Eso no puede ser posible?, ¿dijo que era mi novio?- grite y en la ultima palabra me sonrojé un poco.

Si señorita, como oye seis meses, pero si visitaron varios un tal Percibal, Rona digo Nora, Mort y Corky, Thomas, Eddie y un tal Robert Robot y Roberta que se hacen llamar tus padres, además el reloj que llevas en la mano ha estado sonando durante estos meses nosotros no sabemos como funciona y estábamos esperando a que despertaras.

¿No no puede ser ahora lo recuerdo todo?, ¿Fred?, ¿mis robo- digo padres?, ¿reloj sonando?- todo lo que me perdí por culpa del Inútil de Alex, pero gracias a Dios estoy viva y Fred estuvo aquí para apoyarme.- estaba atrapada en mis pensamientos y recordando el primer día de mi llegada al Hospital…

**_FLASHBACK _**

_Vamos Braianna, tu puedes resistir, no permitiré que Alex se mejore y tu estés…..- Fred hablando con voz entrecortada y triste._

_P-Pero no entiendo, si no esta muy grave ¿porque la perdemos así?- dice el doctor muy asombrado por lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_En ese momento llega corriendo una enfermera con las radiografías, que muestran algo muy, pero muy grave, resulta que solo tenia uno que otro moretón pero las apariencias engañan pues tenia un gran golpe en la cabeza producto del empujón que le propino Alex al lanzarla contra el suelo._

_No, esto esta mal, muy mal- Decía el doctor a la vez que le daba oxigeno a la paciente_

_¿Qué pasa doctor?, ¡dígame que se pondrá bien!- decía Fred desesperado._

_No, es algo muy grave, ¡enfermera por favor lleve a Fred a la salida!- dijo el doctor como respuesta a la pregunta de Fred_

_Fred fue sacado de la habitación, dando vueltas sin parar, notó algo lo cual hiso que se detuviera, vio entrar al hospital a nada más y nada menos que a todos sus amigos, para saber la situación en la que se encontraba Brains, Fred evito cualquier pregunta que le hicieran y menos mal que coloco a Friday en pausa, pues también el estaría acorralándolo con preguntas, que el se molestaría en responder._

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Brains…_

_Vamos, vamos no permitamos esto-decía el doctor muy preocupado_

_El doctor le doy electroshock a Brains múltiples veces, estaba apunto de rendirse hasta que…_

_ ¡Volvió, Volvió!- gritó el doctor felicitando a todos los demás y dándoles la gran noticia a todos los que estaban afuera. _

_Bueno les tengo una noticia buena y una mala, la buena es que Braianna esta, viva, sana y salva, y la mala es que posiblemente no despierte ahora._

_Todos al oír esto se alegraron por la noticia, en el hospital también rodó la noticia de que Alex esta vivo, pero en sillas de ruedas._

_Así que todos se fueron a sus casas menos Fred que se adentro a la Habitación de Braianna aun dormida y diciéndole a la enfermera que lo deje entrar pues el dijo que Brains era su novia, Fred le contó todo lo que seguramente Brains querría escuchar, Fred sabia que ella no lo oía, pero tenia la esperanza de que algún día despertaría…._

**_FIN FLASHBACK _**

¡Señorita, señorita! ¿Esta bien?-dijo la enfermera sacándome de mis pensamientos

Si, si estoy bien, tengo una pregunta ¿Qué le sucedió a Alex?, ¿esta vivo?- dije yo un poco nerviosa, pues si algo le pasaba a él Fred podía ir a la cárcel porque Alex es una persona influyente.

Si, señorita, el esta vivo, claro que no podrá caminar en mucho, mucho tiempo- dijo la enfermera con seguridad.

_Bueno, se que lo que el hizo esta mal, pero aunque fuera la peor persona de este mundo, nunca le desearía males en su vida- Pensé_

Mmm,- no sabia que responder.

Bueno, señorita voy a buscar su comida, se que usted debe tener hambre- dijo la enfermera alegre.

Ok, la espero- ella tenía razón, tenia tanta hambre como para comerme un elefante entero.

**POV: FRED**

Todo este tiempo he ido a visitar a Brains, cuando el doctor dio la noticia de que ella estaba viva me emocioné demasiado, pero al decir que probablemente no despertaría, me sentí un poco triste, yo me quede casi toda la noche de ese día con ella, pero han pasado seis meses, claro no he dejado de visitarla y de avisarle a su padre como ha estado, me he puesto más aplicado con las tareas, para cuando ella despierte se ponga al día con las clases.

_*Ring, ring*-_ sonando el celular

¡AH!, ¿Qué esta sonando?, ¿debe ser mi celular?, corrí hacia la mesa y contesté

¡Alo! ¿Quién habla?- dije yo al ver que decía numero restringido

¡Alo! ¿Ted no?, digo Fred, he somos del hospital.- dijo la voz femenina

Es por lo de Brains ¿no?, ¿despertó?-dije yo sonriente

¡Si, si venga inmediatamente!- exclamo la señorita

OK-colgué el teléfono, tome a Friday y Salí corriendo lo más que pude de mi casa, mientras pensaba- ¡Ojala y halla despertado!

Tarde mucho en llegar al hospital, le podía haber dicho a Friday que me llevara pero yo solo quería correr… llegue al hospital y la enfermera que llamó me estaba esperando para llevarme a la habitación de Brains.

Cuando abrí la puerta, noté que Brains había despertado, ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, porque estaba comiendo y la interrumpí.

¡Hola, Brains!- dije gritando

¡F-Fred, m-me asustaste!- dijo asustada, a la vez que toma agua.

¡Que bueno que hallas despertado!-Dije Con tono alegre

Si verdad, ni pensar que duré tanto tiempo "dormida", a propósito quería preguntarte algo.- dijo con un aura de duda

S-si, ¿que?- dije muy nervioso al saber lo que posiblemente me preguntaría

Es sobre lo que dijiste, ya sabes que tú y yo… bueno.-dijo ella un poco nerviosa

Ah sobre eso, yo te lo iba a decir antes de que ocurriera esta catástrofe, pero te lo diré ahora… B-Brains ¿q-quieres Ss-ser m-mi…?- fui interrumpido por Brains

¡SI, FRED, SI!, ¡sabes cuanto he esperado que me lo dijeras! Dijo Brains, al mismo tiempo que se para de la camilla y me da un abrazo.

Yo no sabia como reaccionar, estaba feliz, muy feliz porque el sufrimiento acabó, o eso es lo que Yo Creía….

**CONTINUARÁ…**

"Quiero agradecerles a todos, por sus reviews de verdad, ustedes son la razón de que yo siga escribiendo…. Acomode algunos errores que tenia, pero no cambie la historia…. Los quiero… y gracias por leer… no tengo internet y por eso es que estoy tardando tanto, también estoy tratando de incorporarme en otras series, también porque soy nueva en esta pagina y no se muy bien como funciona, además cualquier sugerencia es aceptada, y si hay algún error me lo pueden comunicar"…


	3. Chapter 3

Como era de esperarse Brains se recuperó pronto, estaba más que emocionado por la respuesta que me dio ella… desde ese momento nunca nos hemos separado, hasta la acompaño en sus misiones… cuando le tocó incorporarse a las clases la gente la miraba con lastima pero a la vez con alegría, no se como la gente del colegio se entero tan rápido de nuestra relación, sinceramente las miradas que me lanzaban los chicos a mi eran de envidia, porque Braianna era la más deseada por todos… sin embargo más me tenían rabia por dejar al capitán de futbol en "sillas de ruedas", pero el se lo merece, yo nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Brains ni siquiera los estúpidos alienígenas que ella combate.

Mis amigos tomaron muy bien mi relación con Brains incluso desde el principio lo sospechaban, pero tomó por sorpresa a Sir Percibal pues él, era el que me veía anteriormente babearme por Nora, pero claro no le desagrado la idea de que por fin me olvidara de ella y encontrara a una persona mejor.

**POV: BRAIANNA**

Mejore mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo, tenia una sonrisa que nunca se me borró del rostro, cuando fui por "primera" vez al colegio noté las miradas de las personas, las chicas estaban felices de verme mejor y los chicos celosos de Fred, jajaja me dio mucha risa la expresión de cada chico que pasaba al lado nuestro, simplemente todo parecía perfecto.

¡No puede ser!-exclamó una voz femenina-¿estas segura de lo que dices Corky?

Si completamente segura- afirmo

P-pero eso no es posible, no te creo- dijo con un tono molesto

Pues créelo de una vez, sabias que esto pasaría, acéptalo- resoplo la pelirroja

Bueno está bien te creo, pero esto es mi culpa, debería haberle dado una oportunidad y no haber mirado las apariencias, yo no era así.- respondió con tono de decepción

Pues, nadie te manda, YO por supuesto te lo dije y deberías hacerme caso después de todo siempre tengo la razón- dijo la pelirroja con aura altiva.

P-pero, ahs estoy tan molesta… tenias razón, Braianna me está robando todo lo que me pertenece- dice ella con voz malvada

¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto? si se puede saber, además mi hermano Mort también quedo desecho y juro venganza. – dice aun más seria la pelirroja

Enserio, pues me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, llámalo, esto no se va a quedar así.

Está bien como digas-dijo Corky con indiferencia mientras pensaba- *_Dios que mosca le picó* _pues ella nunca había visto a su amiga de carácter dulce hablar así.

OoO

¿Pará que me llamabas?- decía un Mort totalmente devastado

Bueh, ya sabes para que te llamo- dijo ella con la mayor indiferencia

¿Qué? Yo ni siquiera sé, además estas muy extraña, tú no eres así, ¿Qué te paso?- dijo él confundido

¡Lo mismo que te paso a ti! ¡Idiota! o ¿acaso no lo vez?- ella lo dice casi gritando

OH ¿es por lo de Fred no?- dice él casi en estado de shock, porque el tampoco conocía esa parte de su amiga.

¡Si, si como sea! ¿Me dijeron que juraste venganza? O ¿no?- con tono maléfico

Si, lo hice…. Ah ya entiendo quieres que me una a ti para separar a Brains de Fred o ¿me equivoco?-dice con seguridad

Valla, valla por algo te llaman el más inteligente, bueno no tengo que explicarte nada, ya lo sabes, pues ¡no permitiré que ella se adueñe de todo lo que me pertenece!- gritó ella.

¿Envidia?, wao y yo que creí que eras una persona en donde esos sentimientos no existían, pero me equivoque- dijo al ver como la envidia la transformó.

¡Cállate!, entonces ¿te unirás? ¿Si? O ¿no?- dice ella con más fuerza en su voz.

Bueno, como no tengo más alternativa y deseo lo mismo que tú, será un Si- dice Mort convencido.

¡Que bien! Pero tenemos que planear nuestra próxima jugada- advirtió a Mort

Aquellas 2 personas consumidos por la ira se marcharon pensando, en que hacer para separar a la "pareja del año".

Continuará…

¿Alguna idea de quien se trata? Quise cambiar la personalidad de algunos pues la adolescencia hizo estragos en unos más que otros… la persona esta tomando la misma actitud caprichosa de Alex pero pronto le vendrá una idea que tal vez le ayudara a cumplir su objetivo ¿lo quieren saber? Pues tendrán que esperar jejeje…


	4. Chapter 4

Esas dos personas Mort y su amiga se reunían a diario para elaborar su "plan maestro" que tenia como alias "separación", pero no tenían nada concreto, así que decidieron darse un tiempo para pensar mejor.

Mientras tanto a Brains y a Fred les iba de maravilla, el padre de Brains no tenia problema y no se oponía a la relación de ambos, a Friday le encanto tener a sus 2 mejores amigos juntos, y los padres de Fred aceptaron muy bien, prácticamente todo era perfecto para ambos.

En el colegio todos hablaban de la hermosa pareja que hacían Fred y Braianna lo que ponía de mal humor a Mort y a su amiguita, querían darle su merecido a ambos, pero todavía no era el momento, Mort la llevo a su casa para planear algo ya estaban hartos de quedarse quietos.

Mort ¿esto no esta funcionando?- decía muy preocupada

Claro que no tenemos nada concreto, como quieres que de resultado si ¡no hemos hecho nada!-grito Mort

Lo se, lo se P-pero… ah ¡ya se!, Alex nos podría ayudar en esto.

¿Qué el estúpido ese que casi mata a Braianna?- dijo Mort molesto por lo que ella acaba de decir.

Piénsalo, demandaría a Fred, aunque no quisiera que quedara en la cárcel pero preferiría eso a verlo con Braianna-dice ella con malicia

¡Tienes Razón!, deberíamos buscarlo.

Y así fue ellos dos buscaron al ya nombrado, Alex sin embargo no tenia idea que demandar era posible, _*como pasaría a secundaria*-pensaba Mort._

Entonces es bueno que demandes a Fred, debes vengarte por lo que te hizo, ¿Cómo es posible que el "mejor futbolista de la escuela" quede en sillas de ruedas?- dijo Mort haciendo énfasis en "mejor" para que él accediera a su petición.

Es cierto, ni siquiera tenia en mente demandar a Fred, gracias Mort, a propósito ¿Cómo consigo un abogado?

Eso lo verás tu mismo, no que eras una persona influyente, dile a tus padres, se nota que no se preocupan por ti.- decía Mort con desprecio.

¡Claro que si!, es más hablaré con ellos de una vez por todas, necesito un buen abogado si quiero ganar.- dijo Alex notando como Mort había cambiado.

Así se habla y yo que creí que no tenías nada en el cerebro-seguía Mort con sus insultos.

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, estos tres personajes tenían algo en común la venganza y la envidia, querían ver sufrir a esas dos personas que en un milisegundo destruyeron sus vidas.

Continuará…

Ven lo que están tramando… se pasa de verdad **¿Quién la habrá hecho así?** -.- **gracias **de new… saben yo quería hacerla de una pág., como las otras pero algo me dijo que mejor la hacia cap., por capitulo… y me vinieron muchas ideas a la mente, como ven Brains y Fred están más tranquilos… pero ahora es donde se avecinara el caos**… "sugerencias, comentarios, dudas u otra cosa" dejen reviews¡ LOVE!**

**Aja! Si ustedes ya saben de que personita hablo…. ¿no? Jejeje, imaginate como cambio a muchos le ha ocurrido eso lo rechazan, lo ven con otra y bueno ya saben después que pasa…. **


	5. Chapter 5

se preguntaran... **¿este no es el capitulo que sigue?** pero me tome la libertad de dedicarle esta hojiitha

para agradecerles, responderles sus reviews y aclararles algunas dudas... de mi historia... pero ojo... el cap q siigue lo voy a pasar... no abandonare miii priimera historiia x nada

* * *

les agradescooo que hayan estado conmigo apoyandome... y aquii les respondoo...

**Burtbolivia**:¡guao gracias! me alegra darte la inspiración... y algo me dice q tu fic...va a ser increible!

**Jestertheace: **claroo, ya sabes de qien se trata no?... te agradescooo x el apoyo, y te felicito tus fics son de lo mejor"!

: no puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido eso! esta sumamente genial lo que escribiste...

**Naomi-Aly**: grax y no te preocupes voy a escribir un nuevo fic! te felicito x tus escriitos... graciias a tii me odseciione... :)

**Pixy123456**: asi q te tengoo? muriendote del suspenso? jejeje... graciias, tus escriitos tambien me enfiebraron oiiste!

**Mavys**: simpleemnte tu iidea es super!, graciias... es más muy prontoo la haré...!

**Lucky:** graciias! x tu review

**Gemitha0208**: graciiias! de iigualmanera tus fics no se qdan atras! :)

Además subconciente t amooo... fuiste el primer comentariio XD!

* * *

buenoo a pesar q se sale de la trama original de la seriie jejjeeje!

le dii un ambiente más maduroo y fuera de las misiones esta! su... vida personal...! todo lo q les pasa a

los protagonistass! y mantengan la calma... esta pagiina se las dedico pues ustedes me apoyaron en esta trayectoriia!

Proximamente el cap... q viiene!

" si quieren, aportar sus ideas yo con gusto las acepto, criticas, opiniiones...** matarme x tardar tantooo** jejejeje!

y más ya saben lo q tienes q hacer... si tuu!

**A LOS LECTORES ANONIMOS** igual les agradescooo... :) 3

ah... y ya termiine mii Crossover de PyF con Lucky Fred... me gustó aunq noo estoy segura!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola... DISCULPEN QUE TARDARA TANTO pero este cap, paso por una serie de revisiones y creo que todavia le falta! y buenoo No se como quedo veanlo ustedes mismos! jejeje! aquii esta la siguiente parte de mii loca historia y bueno... y la siguiente me tomaré el tiempo de pasarla pues todavia le falta!

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses, de felicidad para Fred y Brains y de sufrimiento para Mort, Alex y su amiga.

En la casa de Fred se avecinaba el cartero dejando debajo de la puerta un sobre, toco el timbre y se marchó.

Fred corrió, abrió la puerta y al ver que no había nadie, la cerró y desvió su mirada hacia abajo notando el sobre, lo recogió y empezó a leer

**_Citación_**

_Ciudadano Fred __Luckpuig_ _ usted a sido citado a una demanda por parte del señor Alex Rostock, la asistencia es obligatoria de lo contrario será detenido por la policía, el motivo de esta demanda es por Violencia severa al demandante._

_Debe asistir con su respectivo abogado para juzgar su inocencia o su culpabilidad en el hecho. El dicho evento se realizará en la corte el día jueves a partir de las 3:00 de la tarde._

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo voy a estar demandado? Ni siquiera tengo aboga… un momento, le comentaré esto a Brains.

Fred fue directo a la casa de su novia, para decirle lo que ocurrió.

Entonces, el estúpido de Alex ¿te demando?-decía Brains confundida

Si, ese idiota, me demando, ¿como podré sobrellevar esto?- decía Fred muy Desesperado.

Bueno, debes buscar un abogado, además debes contarles esto a tus padres- dijo Brains con un tono calmado.

¡Si, lo se! Les diré pero creo que Friday podrá ayudarnos, piénsalo.-dice Fred a la vez que llama a Friday.

¿Que paso Fred?- dijo Friday emocionado.

¡Friday quiero que te transformes en un abogado!- dice Fred gritando

Como un arma letal se va a conver…- Friday no logró terminar la frase.

Bueno creo que lo del abogado esta resuelto, pero ¿como Friday aprenderá las cosas legales?- dijo Brains

No te preocupes, Brains contaremos todo lo que ocurrió, el de seguro no tendrá tanta evidencia… todo estará a nuestro favor.

Mientras tanto Alex y su equipo ya tenían todo resuelto, el abogado y la evidencia aunque estaban preocupados porque algunas cosas podrían no salir a su favor.

Fred les conto todo a sus padres, los cuales decidieron apoyarlo en todo, iban a conseguirle un abogado, pero Fred les dijo a ambos que no era necesario pues el ya tenia quien lo represente.

* * *

Los días pasaron volando y hoy era el gran evento, que definiría el destino de Fred.

Pónganse de pie, reciban al honorable juez Víctor sweetbarrow- dijo un hombre que estaba cerca del estrado.

_Todos se colocaron de pie_

Hoy presenciamos el caso del ciudadano Alex Rostock y Fred Luckpuig-dijo el mismo hombre.

Esta presente Alex Rostock y Fred Luckpuig- dijo el juez

¡Si su señoría!-respondieron al unisonó.

Bueno empecemos, con el demandante Alex - resopló el Juez

Gracias su señoría, como ven mi cliente sufrió mucho debido al enfrentamiento violento con Fred. Lo demandamos por una fuerte suma de dinero y también para que pague en la cárcel pues casi mata a mi cliente-dice con soberanía el abogado de Alex

Muy bien, ¿su cliente tiene testigos?- dijo el juez

Si, si tiene- dijo el abogado

Llamó al estrado al joven Mort,-mientras buscan un libro negro, Mort pone la mano encima del libro y la derecha la levanta- jura decir la verdad y solamente la verdad.

¡Lo juro!- Exclamo Mort. El abogado de Alex se dirigió a Mort que ya estaba sentado en la banca que estaba al lado del estrado.

¿Es cierto que mi cliente fue golpeado fuertemente por el demandado?-dice el abogado

¡Si, es cierto!-respondió Mort.

¿También es cierto que la policía no hizo nada?

Igual de cierto- dijo Mort.

¿Es todo?-dice el juez

¡Si su señoría es todo!- dice el abogado

Mort se retira de la banca y el juez le sede la oportunidad al abogado de Fred que en este caso es Friday.

Bueno su señoría, ustedes saben que nos demandaron por esto, pero es injusto, el demandante carece de evidencias y voy a mostrar la inocencia de mi cliente- dijo Friday

¿Tiene testigos?- le dijo el juez a Friday

¡Si, si los tiene!- exclamo Friday

Llamó al estrado a la señorita Braianna Robeaux, Jura decir la verdad y solamente la verdad.

¡Lo juro!- exclamo Brains

Bueno, dígame que ocurrió exactamente- dijo Friday por supuesto el ya sabia lo que Brains Diría.

Bueno, todo sucedió un día en una Fiesta, el Ciudadano Alex intento… Vio... Casi me mata.

¡Objeción!, su señoría como sabemos si la ciudadana esta diciendo la verdad- Replicó el abogado de Alex.

¿Ah no?-dijo Friday intuitivo- Braianna Puede retirarse, llamó al estrado al Ciudadano Alex Rostock, hicieron el mismo procedimiento para luego comenzar a preguntar.

Señor Alex Rostock ya veo lo que pide ¿pero esta siendo sincero?, ¿es cierto que hubo intento de violación hacia la señorita Braianna?

Todas las personas en la corte susurraban y esperaban con ansias la respuesta del susodicho Alex.

No… ¡claro que no!- dijo Alex

¡Objeción! No esta diciendo la verdad- grito Fred ganándose una mirada de Friday- ¡Lo siento!

Tal vez no entendiste la pregunta, ¿es cierto que casi la matas?, ¿es cierto que si no fuera por Fred tú te hubieras salido con la tuya? Vamos di la verdad de una vez.

¡Objeción!- dijo el abogado de Alex

¡Por Dios si alguien llega a interrumpir les juro que lo saco de aquí!- decía el Juez mientras tocaba su martillo fuertemente- ¡Orden, Orden!

Bueno creo que con estas preguntas es suficiente para Alex, le sedo el paso a su abogado- dijo Friday a la vez que se acerca a Alex y le susurra en el oído estas palabras: _no te saldrás con la tuya, tan fácilmente._

Alex estaba aliviado pero no todo estará a su favor, pero tal vez cambie con la intervención de su abogado, eso era lo que él pensaba en ese momento.

Bueno, que venga el abogado del señor Rostock- habló el Juez con autoridad y ya con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte.

Esta bien su señoría llamo al estrado, al señor Fred Luckpuig- el abogado habló con voz preocupada sabia que con la declaración que hizo Braianna era más que suficiente para poner todo en su contra.

Fred se paro de su asiento para ir hacia el estrado, igual que a los demás, le hicieron el juramento para comenzar con la ronda de preguntas.

Ciudadano Fred es cierto ¿Qué usted tuvo una confrontación con Alex?, ¿es cierto que usted dejo al susodicho en el hospital?, ¿es cierto que utilizo un robot que cambia de forma y es de súper tecnología?

Objeción, su señoría eso no es relevante en este caso, por favor ¿cómo utilizara un robot que se transforma en todo?, ¿no lo creen publico presente?

De inmediato todos los del público comenzaron a reír, incluyendo el Juez, hasta Braianna aunque no puede negar que casi descubren lo del robot, y Fred se sentía salvado.

¡QUE NO SE RIAN!- gritaba Alex

Bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy, ya tenemos la decisión el publico y el Jurado opina que Fred es…

¡Inocente!, en cambio usted ciudadano Alex será detenido por la policía en que pensaba usted al hacer esto, ni siquiera tenia evidencias concretas y lo sentenció a 10 años de Prisión por intento de violación y Homicidio…

Alex se quedo perplejo, jamás pensó que terminaría de esa manera, como siempre esa idea no funciono él tenia muchas ganas de golpear a Mort, pero como si él estaba en sillas de ruedas.

¡Mort todo es tu culpa!- grito Alex a la vez que es llevado por la policía.

¡Claro que no, si hubieses planeado mejor tus testigos, y evidencias jamás te hubiese sucedido eso, después de todo sigues siendo descerebrado!- Reclamó Mort molesto

Mientras tanto Fred y Brains se daban un gran abrazo, sus caras se acercaban más y más, hasta que los interrumpió Friday para incorporarse al abrazo.

¿Que tal lo hice Fred?- agregó Friday

¡Genial, Friday, Genial hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora y siempre serás mi abogado!- Dijo Fred alegre y un poco molesto por la interrupción

¡Si, Friday te luciste!- dijo Braianna alegre.

Los tres amigos se fueron a sus casas felices, ya Alex tuvo su lección pero no se daban cuenta que tenían 2 enemigos más al asecho y que a la vez serian capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verlos sufrir.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno, fue un fiasco esa demanda ¿Qué creía Alex?, ¿Qué con solo la evidencia de esa pelea podía ganar?, se equivoca pues el había hecho cosas peores y merecía pagar! **Eliminado uno faltan 2** ¿Cuáles eran? A si…**NO TENGO MUCHO CONOCIMIENTO LEGAL,** pero bueno, me gustó! "**Gracias a las personas que leen y dejan reviews y a los que no igual"! 3 **

Cualquier sugerencia coméntenla, no tengan pena…. ¡**soy muy perfeccionista**! Jejeje, les digo que aunque uno escribiendo no gane nada, un **review** es capaz de alegrarte el día**! Ustedes me alegran el día!** Y estar sin ustedes y no actualizar me hace sentir **mal…. Mal… pésimo!** -.- yo soy el tipo de persona, que las ideas le llegan rápido muy poco tengo **BLOQUEO de autora,** pero igual tengo inseguridades sobre pasarla o no…

**¿Se preguntaran y los aliens?**

**Bueno, como explique…. Ya las invaciones eran pocas pues a medida que Brains fue creciendo también sus habilidades, por eso los aliens tenían miedo de invadir la tierra, pero ahora la saque asi… debido a mii loca imaginación… ella debe enfrentarse ahora a los seres humanos… q son mas malvados q un simple alien….. buajajaa! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hola disculpen la tardanza es q no tengo tiempo, con las clases y tareas! pero dejemos esas excusas y disfruten de este episodiio

lOS QUIErooo

* * *

En el colegio todos se habían enterado del fracaso de Alex en la corte, y el escándalo que habían causado todos por los 10 años de prisión que le dieron.

Nora se había enterado más que nadie en el mundo y estaba que ardía de la furia al igual que Mort, su única intención era destruirlos todo por la envidia que les causaba verlos tan felices juntos.

Ellos se encontraban hablando hasta que de la nada una idea se posó en la mente de Nora una idea muy macabra, pero ¿Qué seria?, en ese momento ella ni sabia lo que podría ser capaz de hacer

Fred, Brains y Friday este ultimo convertido en reloj se fueron al colegio emocionados, sin embargo todos los profesores comenzaron a preguntarle sobre lo que ocurrió en la corte.

¡Uff, menos mal que ya salimos de allí!- hablo Fred con fastidio

Si, cierto, no puedo creer que los profesores estuvieran así- Brains al decir esto se toco la cabeza.

¡Hola Chicos!- oyeron una voz detrás de ellos

Hola Nora, ¿Qué tal?- respondieron al unisonó

Nada nuevo solo quería pedirle a Braianna si ella podría ir a mi casa, ya sabes- con tono serio

¡Claro Nora con gusto iré a visitarte!, ¿Como a que hora?- agregó

¡Bueno que tal esta tarde, ah y Fred no puedes ir es solo una reunión para Chicas!, ¿esta bien?- inquirió la Rubia

Claro, no hay Problema-respondió sin interés

Después de esa charla se dirigieron a las últimas clases que les tocaba ese día, así que cuando ya habían culminado todas, ellos se dirigieron a sus casas.

¡Bueno Fred, de aquí me voy para la casa de Nora, cualquier cosa te aviso!- en tono dulce

¡Esta bien!… Emm Braianna….- se acerco un poco a su cara estaban tan cerca del preciado beso pero….

Bra...Bra...ianna… en…en…Tra… has…ta… lue…go… Fred- hablo el Robopadre de Brains

Fred, estaba tan serio, ¿será que van a seguir interrumpiéndolo? Y Braianna no tenia nada en que pensar estaba tan cerca pero siempre había una interrupción.

Bueno, Brains…. Nos vemos… Emm recuerda avisarme- se despidió nervioso y a la vez molesto -¿Por qué a mi?- se lamento Fred

Ya Braianna dejo de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y empezó a prepararse para ir a la casa de su "amiga", sin embargo nunca pensó que esa Joven, dulce y amable podría ser capaz de transformar sus peores pesadillas en realidad.

OoO

Ve la hora que es y todavía no ha llegado mi victima, digo mi amiga- se corrigió por la presencia de sus padres.

Bueno, Hija vamos a viajar por varios meses así que la casa es toda tuya cuídala mucho- Hablo la madre muy cariñosamente

Ok mamá…- fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando el timbre

Nora, soy yo Braianna- gritando y apretando múltiples veces el timbre

Hija, ya llego tu amiga nosotros nos vamos por la puerta de atrás, pórtate bien te queremos- le hablo el padre con mucho cariño mientras se despedían y abrían la puerta, desapareciendo así de la vista de Nora.

Si, si me quieren tanto, a veces quisiera que se la pasaran más tiempo conmigo y no viajando…- otra vez el sonido del timbre- ¡ya voy, ya voy!

¡Hola Nora!, ¿porque tardaste tanto en abrir la puerta?- preguntó Braianna

Emm, por nada, pero pasa eres bienvenida a mi humilde morada- mostrándole la entrada y señalándole la sala de estar.

Guao, tu casa es muy…-no logro terminar la frase porque la casa quedo en completa oscuridad

Oh debió irse la luz, quédate aquí mientras yo busco una linterna- mientras desaparecía de la vista de Brains o mejor dicho ya no la oía

Ok- mientras caminaba sintió a alguien detrás de ella- ¡já!, crees que me podrías vencer

En ese momento llego la luz y se encontró rodeada de miles de hombres con trajes negros similares a los de un ninja.

¡¿P-pero que?!- grito Braianna

Niña, quédate quieta no nos hagas lastimarte- hablo un hombre el único que tenia un arma y la apuntaba directamente a Brains.

¡Nora!, ¡Nora!- gritaba estupefacta, ella podría defenderse claro pero ¿desde cuando se le olvida traer un arma?

Pero Nora no aparecía por ningún lado, y eso ocasiono que Brains se pusiera más nerviosa.

Bueno, vengan pues o acaso tienen miedo-hablo desafiante

¡Jajaja!, por Dios niñita tu no puedes vencer a todo nuestro ejercito- respondió el hombre con una risa macabra

¡Nunca subestimes lo que soy capaz de hacer!- cuando termino de decir eso dio un giro y noqueo a todos los "ninjas" que se encontraban allí menos a uno, el líder, el mismo que tenia un arma.

¡Guao me impresionas!, pero tranquila no te pasara nada o tal vez…- entonces le disparo a Brains quedando totalmente aturdida.

¡¿Qué me echaste?!,¡¿Qué me disparaste?!- grito desesperada

¡Eso querida niña es una flecha que tiene un liquido que deja inconsciente o dormido a las personas temporalmente, me impresiona que no lo sepas Agente Brains!- dijo el hombre malvadamente

¿Cómo sabes que soy…..- no logro terminar porque quedo totalmente dormida.

Así, no me darás trabajo, chicos párense del suelo y ayúdenme a cargarla su familia pagará mucho dinero por esta "joya" que además es una agente secreto, que buena información me trajo el tonto niño, ¿Cómo es que se llama?- habló el líder

¡Mort señor!- respondió uno de los trabajadores

Si, ese mismo, Nora… ya cumplimos con el trabajo

¡Que bien!, toma tu paga- dándole el dinero

¡Oye!, esto es muy poco- se quejó

¿Cómo que poco, es lo que pediste?- reprocho Nora

Chicos, tómenla también a ella, pagarán muy bien por el rescate de esta niña mimada- decía despectivo

¡Suéltame!, ¡suéltenme!, así no es el trato…- no terminó porque le dispararon con la misma flecha que a Brains

Dos pájaros de un tiro seremos Ricos, la Hija de unos grandes empresarios, y nada más y nada menos que una agente secreto- dejando Salir una risa malvada

Todos los que trabajaban para él, cargaron a las chicas y las encerraron en un camión de helado, ese era el camuflaje del auto, y se fueron a un lugar lejano pero no sin antes tomar los objetos de valor de la casa.

Nora cometió un gran error al confiar en aquel trabajador y nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en aquella casa, ellas estaban en un grave peligro no solo estar lejos de su hogar, sino la incertidumbre de lo que esas personas eran capaces de hacer…

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

bueno les agradezco a todos… por los fav, reviews y seguidores y bueno en el próximo episodio se les aclarara las dudas de sobre quien es el nuevo personaje y de cómo Mort le dijo eso y la preocupación que tenia Fred al no recibir ninguna llamada de Brains…

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, intento de asesinato háganmelo saber, los quiero


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui les dejo un adelantoo... si si no tengoo perdon por tardar pero no me maten!culpa de las clases estoy full pase para 4°de secundariia :D

y les aviso que en pocos dias se acaba la renta del inter T-T pero no se preocupen yo vere, buscare la forma de actualizar la historia cueste lo que

cueste! Los quiero... sin más preambulos... la continuación...

* * *

¡Ve la hora que es y Brains no me ha avisado nada!- dando vueltas por toda su habitación- ¿crees que le haya pasado algo?

¡No, relájate Fred esta con Nora!, a lo mejor se quedo durmiendo en su casa… ya sabes una pijamada- lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

Pero mis instintos no me fallan, me temo que ocurrió algo grave y debo ir hacia…- fue interrumpido.

Fred, relájate estas paranoico, entonces ¿acaso Brains no se puede alejar de ti?- hablo Friday para hacerle entender a Fred que no ocurría nada grave o eso esperaba.

Mientras tanto en el parque de noche, se encontraba un chico pelirrojo sentado en una banca pensando si había hecho lo correcto involucrarse con Nora y llevar esas fotos de Brains como agente, entonces comenzó a recordar lo que ocurrió ese día…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Hola Mort Trajiste las fotos… ya sabes las….- Mort la interrumpió_

_Si las traje, aquí están, pero ¿que quieres hacer con ellas?- preguntó con un semblante serio_

_Bueno, mejor no te explico digamos que se las daré a un amigo, si ¿quieres me acompañas?- habló con ese tonito de voz fastidioso_

_Bue…no esta… bien- con voz entrecortada- ¡pero que no sea lo que estoy pensando o si no!_

_¿O si no que?- dijo desafiante- ¿que vas a hacer matarme? ¡Por favor!_

_Bueno, ya dejemos el tema de una vez, ¿donde nos encontramos con tu supuesto "amigo"?- inquirió Mort_

_Aquí mismo, en este estúpido parque, ellos ya no deben tardar en venir- decía con una seguridad que se denotaba hasta en su mirada_

_¿Cómo que ellos?, no ¿Qué era uno solo?- Nora iba a hablar pero Mort no dejo que articulara ni la más mínima frase- oye ¿no son aquellos?-agregó_

_¡Si son ellos!- habló mientras veían como aquellos misteriosos hombres se acercaban hacia ellos._

_¿Tu eres Nora?- la voz provenía de unos de los hombres, ninguno distinguió cual era el de aquella voz- ¡aquí estoy!-gritó el hombre_

_Oh, lo siento… pensé…que…- no logro terminar_

_¡Si, si como sea!, me presento soy Kevin Klemetti el Líder, a sus servicios_

_Bueno, como todos saben los llamé aquí por una razón aquí tienen la foto que les dije y además el dinero se los daré si hacen el trabajo bien, ¡OYERON!- todos asintieron_

_No se preocupe, nuestros servicios siempre salen bien…- dejando escapar una risita macabra._

_Entonces los chicos se fueron no sin antes, acercarse a Nora y susurrarle unas palabras y ella también a ellos, nadie sabia que se habrían dicho entre si, pero Mort no le tomo tanta importancia al asunto._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

No, cometí un gran error, debo avisarle a alguien… ¿pero a quien?... FRED

Mientras Mort corría hacia la casa del susodicho, Fred no podía pensar en otra cosa, el mismo sabia que algo malo ocurría, así como sucedió con lo de Alex, el hasta podía imaginar que tenia una conexión especial con Braianna.

¡Fred ya deja de caminar!, de verdad esto te esta afec…- un sonido proveniente de un timbre los dejo sin habla.

¡Yo voy debe ser Brains!- y en ese momento salió corriendo para abrir la puerta pero su expresión de felicidad cambio a una decepcionada al ver a esa particular persona en la puerta.

¿Qué quieres Mort?- denotaba un fastidio en su voz

Te tengo que decir algo sumamente importante- aclaró con cansancio

¿Qué? ¿Acaso te ganaste un premio y quieres presumirlo delante de todos?- a Mort no le agrado la pregunta que le había hecho Fred y decidió hablar

¡No, es sobre Braianna creo que esta en peligro!- Fred se dio cuenta de la expresión de preocupación que Mort traía consigo

¡¿Como que en peligro?! , ¡Mort dime todo lo que sabes!- pero se oyó sonar el teléfono de Fred

¡Alo!- exclamo Fred

Hola, te estarás preguntando sobre el paradero de tu noviecita- Hablo la voz del otro lado del celular

¿Dónde esta ella?, ¿Qué le hiciste?- interrogó Fred al sujeto que no hacia más que reírse

Digamos que se la esta pasando bien con su amiguita, Emm Nora- lo dijo sin ninguna importancia

¿Nora?- se preguntó así mismo

Si, en fin bueno hablemos del dinero, tienes que dármelo en un lapso de 7 días ni más ni menos, eso si no quieres verlas muertas a ambas- Fred se congeló al oír las frías palabras de aquel hombre.

Está bien, cuenta con ello- habló decidido Fred mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, Mort lo miraba extrañado ¿Qué se le estaría ocurriendo a Fred?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Les agradesco a todos por leer mi historia y colocarla como favorita...**

**en especial a aquellas personas que se han tomado un tiempo para dejar un review...**

**_gracias: Mavys,Felipe DT andres, GEMITHA0208, Jesus Dark the Kid, Burt3, Naomi-Aly..._**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, Error, intento de asesinato háganmelo saber, los quiero... **


	9. Chapter 9

les compensaré la tardanza con este capitulo... para que vean q no los olvido...

me encanta! y buenooo... aqui les dejooo ya que no tengoo inter y como dije

¡ESO NO ME DETENDRÁ NUNCA!

* * *

Fred se preguntaba ¿Cómo Mort sabía que Brains estaba en peligro?, ¿tenía algo que ver en esto?, se armo de valor para preguntarle muchas cosas, cosas que él tenía que saber cueste lo que cueste.

Se dirigió a la casa del ya nombrado para interrogarle, pues algo le decía que el estaba involucrado en lo peor que le había sucedido en toda su vida.

¿Mort recuerdas que te dije, que me dijeras todo lo que sabes acerca de lo ocurrido ayer?

Emm…. Si…. No… no recuerdo nada- mintió, pero eso fue notado por Fred rápidamente.

¡Claro que sabes!, ¡tú puedes ser la única pista!- gritó haciendo que Mort se asustara y soltara todo de un soplido.

Noramedijoquellebaraunafotod ebraiannayyoledijequenopero…- no logró terminar

¿¡QUE!?, ¡Habla bien Mort!- dijo un Fred totalmente enfurecido, al parecer entendió algunas palabras.

Verás, es una larga historia, Nora me pidió una foto de Braianna y yo se la di y ella contrato a unos hombres para que la secuestraran…. Y yo no tengo nada que ver en esto- hablo seriamente preocupado

¡Así que tu estas metido en todo esto, lo sabia!- agarrando del cuello de la camisa a Mort- P-pero no puedo creer que Nora halla estado detrás de todo esto- agregó, soltando a Mort.

Me disculpo, yo no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer Nora con tal de conseguir lo que quiere- aclaró

¡Bueno dejemos de pensar eso, tenemos algo más importante que hacer!

Mientras tanto en un lugar donde se encontraban las chicas

El carrito de helados paró en un bosque alejado de la sociedad, allí tenían establecido un campamento base, el líder bajo del auto y abrió la compuerta donde se almacenaban los helados.

¡Pero miren quienes han despertado!, ¿Durmieron bien señoritas?- hablo Kevin con una sonrisa triunfante

Braianna y Nora veían al sujeto con despreció, sin embargo él se dio cuenta de las miradas asesinas que les lanzaban ellas dos.

¡Están amarradas, con razón esas miradas!- en tono burlón- chicos vengan acá y ayúdenme a llevarlas al campamento base- finalizó Kevin

¡Si señor!-dijeron al unisonó- las cargaron hasta el campamento, pero recibieron más golpes de Braianna que no dejaba de moverse, logrando así romperle la nariz a uno de los sujetos.

¡Ahhh!- gritó tocándose la nariz y limpiándose la sangre- ¡Señor esta chica estúpida me rompió la nariz!- seguía gritando

En ese mismo instante Kevin corrió hacia donde se encontraba el chico lastimado, dirigió su vista a Braianna y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte, dejando la marca de su mano, en cambio Nora veía la escena con horror y pensaba que hubiera pasado si solo se hubiesen llevado a Braianna.

Braianna al recibir el golpe logro soltarse la banda que cubría su boca y comenzó a gritar de la manera que jamás lo había hecho, además logro desamarrarse las manos y los pies, dio una de sus famosas volteretas y cayó en frente de nada más y nada menos que el líder.

¡¿Qué rayos?!- exclamó al ver como Braianna escapo con facilidad de todos los amarres que esta tenia.

¡Já, la próxima vez aprende a realizar mejores nudos!, ¡me había soltado desde el primer momento que llegue aquí!- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

¿Y qué vas a hacer?, si estas desarmada- fulminó con la mirada

¡Esto!- comenzaron a pelear, cada golpe que se lanzaban los esquivaban con simpleza, ninguno se había hecho ni un rasguño.

¡Eres bueno!- agregó Braianna

¡Tú también!- igualó Kevin

¡Se van a poner a hablar o van a seguir peleando!- Grito uno de los trabajadores haciendo que los dos se enfocaran de nuevo en la pelea.

¡Oh si por supuesto!-dijeron al unisonó

¡Vamos pelea o ¿acaso tienes miedo?!- hablo desafiante Braianna

¡Miedo yo!, ¡¿acaso no te basta con el golpe que te di?!-gritó Kevin, dirigiéndose unos pasos más cerca de Braianna

¡Deberías tenerme miedo, no sabes a quien te enfrentas!- fulminó, dando un paso adelante

¡Tú eres la que debería tenerme miedo!-le guiño el ojo a uno de los trabajadores para que se acercara a Nora- ¡Mira a tu amiguita, ¿acaso no sabes la verdad detrás de todo esto?!- agregó

¿De qué hablas?- inquirió Brains seriamente confundida por lo que Kevin había dicho

¡Nora!, ¿por qué no le explicas a tu amiga lo que hiciste?-Brains no sabía a lo que se refería y noto como los "ninjas" por así decirlo le quitaban la cinta de la boca y la amenazaran para que dijera algo.

¡Habla de una vez!-gritaron los trabajadores poniéndola más nerviosa

¡¿Sabías que Nora planeó todo esto?!

¿Qué eso es mentira, ella nunca haría algo así?, ¿es cierto Nora?- preguntó y vio como la persona que ella consideraba su "amiga" asentía con lagrimas en los ojos.

¡P-pero no puede ser posible!, ¡no creo nada!- Trato de convencerse a si misma

¡Pues créelo, ella y el niño ese…. Eh como se llamaba, ah sí Mort, idearon todo este plan, después de todo le creíste sus falsedades!

Braianna no lo podía creer, pero ahora no es el momento de comenzar a discutir con ella, tenían que averiguar cómo escapar de ese lugar sin que nadie las vea.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Les agradesco a todos por leer mi historia y colocarla como favorita...**

**en especial a aquellas personas que se han tomado un tiempo para dejar un review...**

**_gracias: Mavys,Felipe DT andres, GEMITHA0208, Jesus Dark the Kid, Burt3(burtbolivia), Naomi-Aly..._**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, Error, intento de asesinato háganmelo saber, los quiero... **

**Y tambien te agradesco a tii... apesar de que no escriibas... -.-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola…. Aquí…. Estoy yo de nuevo en la página n°, espérate… ¡10!... y les dejo la continuación de mi loca historia…. ****Y saben gracias a ustedes mi historia seguirá progresando…. Sin más interrupciones El capitulo…. (Sonido de tambores)**

* * *

Fred ya se había enterado que Mort estuvo involucrado en ese secuestro, él tenia pensado convertir a Friday en una maquina de dinero, pero no lo hizo porque esos hombres no se merecen esa paga y Brains vale más que una tonta cantidad de dinero.

Sin embargo el no le aviso al padre de Brains sobre lo que ocurría, no quería alarmar a las personas, ni tampoco llamar a la policía pues él estaba seguro de que Brains podría liberarse sola o él iría a su rescate.

En un lugar del bosque…

Después de todo lo acontecido, los "ninjas" estaban más preparados que nunca, pues sabían el potencial de Braianna pero tenían como víctima a Nora, ya que se encontraba indefensa.

¡Así que agente Brains!, ¿ya pudiste adsorber la información?, ¡y yo creí que eras inteligente!-habló en tono de burla Kevin

¡Cállate!, Sabes si estoy decepcionada, creí confiar en ella pero me equivoque- dijo Braianna a la vez que la rodean múltiples "ninjas".

¡Ella es mía!- grito un "ninja" del grupo

¡No, es mía!- grito otro y así se pusieron a pelear entre ellos, entonces el Líder los mando a callar y se acerco un poco a Braianna.

Chicos, cálmense, yo hare que ella pague lo que les ha hecho a ustedes sobre todo a ti Wallace ya que tu saliste perjudicado por tu pobre nariz- dicho esto todos sus trabajadores se dirigieron a Nora.

Aléjense de Nora o lamentaran haber nacido- amenazó Braianna al parecer ellos lograban sacarla de quicio.

Guao, pero no te cansas, agradece que no te caerán todos ellos a ti, pero si no quieres que le pase nada a tu amiguita tendrás que venir conmigo- decía con un tono de superioridad, en cambio Braianna tenia un As bajo la manga.

Está bien, iré contigo-habló Braianna- _"Tonto, te arrepentirás de esto"- _pensó, justamente este mismo pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente a Kevin, los dos tenían un plan donde solo uno saldrá victorioso.

El líder la llevo a una carpa, ¿Qué haría ahí?, eso nadie lo sabe… Hasta ahora, Brains entro sin temor alguno y notaba todas las armas que él tenia prácticamente tiradas, era su oportunidad ella sabia muy bien lo que él seria capaz de hacer, agarro un arma y le apunto a Kevin este solo volteó y apunto a Braianna con otra arma.

¡Suelta el arma, si quieres vivir!- Exclamó Alex ganándose una mirada asesina de Braianna.

¡Te equivocas!-apuntándolo aun más con esa arma-¡Por nada soy una luchadora intergaláctica creías que te la pondría fácil!, ¡ahora soy más fuerte que nunca, Cretino!

A sí, ¡pues dale!, ¡Mátame si eres capaz!, ¡que esperas!- desafiaba Kevin

Yo… no puedo…-bajando el arma y dejando caer una lagrima

¡Pues yo si!- disparó, pero Braianna logro voltear y también disparó con el arma, lamentablemente los disparos llegaron a cada uno, pero solo uno de ellos murió y no se imaginarían quien habría sido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aja hola…. Aquí termina este episodio quiero agradecerles enormemente por su apoyo sinceramente no se hasta cuantas páginas podre llegar… jejeje muchas ideas rodeándome la mente… Capitulo corto si los entiendo YA NO TENGO TIEMPO DE NADA! :(**

**Gracias por leer, por los favoritos, por los comentarios, por seguir la historia, gracias también por leer mi FanFic a pesar de que no dejes tu opinión (review), en fin los quiero mucho… y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…..!**

**Recuerden, cualquier error, intento de asesinato(todavía faltan algunos ninjas… en el próximo capitulo los mato)Duda, Sugerencia háganmelo saber…****x3**

**_gracias: alexitaxvr171, Mavys,Felipe DT andres, GEMITHA0208, Jesus Dark the Kid, Burt3(burtbolivia), Naomi-Aly, LuckyFredOfficial(LFO)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí estoy yo para disculparme por hacer los capítulos Tan CORTOS… si, si entiendo que quieran más, pero las clases han estado muy Fuertes últimamente… y aparte el internet de #!$% este no quiere agarrar! Jejeje bueno y sin más preámbulos les dejo este capitulo que si será largo…. Espero que me perdonen! Ok… Los quiero!**

* * *

¿Qué he hecho?- se lamentaba Braianna al ver el caído cuerpo de Kevin y la sangre esparcida por todo el suelo.- ¡Ah mi brazo… duele!-gritó

Braianna no se había dado cuenta que el disparo de Kevin le había dado directamente en el brazo, en cambio él sufrió la consecuencia de sus actos, ella salió de la carpa, haciéndole caso omiso a la herida, pero se acordó de alguien muy importante.

¡Nora!-murmuró por lo bajo, entonces salió corriendo hacia una carpa donde apenas se oían gritos pero no cualquier grito, eran gritos ¿Masculinos?

¿Qué pasa aquí?-gritó Brains entrando en la carpa y se llevo una sorpresa muy grande, nada más y nada menos que Nora había acabado con todos esos ninjas que estaban con ella.

¡Nada, solo dándole una lección a este grupo de sanguijuelas!-respondió Nora con orgullo.

¡Guao veo que aprendiste algo!- agregó la pelinegra

¡Aprendí de la mejor!- exclamó la rubia, dándose cuenta de que un ninja se encontraba detrás de Braianna-¡Brains Cuidado!- le grito pero Brains ya había acabado con ese ninja.

¡Já, ese era el último!- grito Braianna

Espérate, Brains tu brazo, ¿Qué le paso?- preguntó la Rubia

¡Oh, no es nada no importa, escapemos de aquí cuanto antes, no soporto esto!- enfatizo la pelinegra recibiendo un si por respuesta de parte de la rubia.

El campamento de los antes existentes ninjas había quedado prácticamente vacio, dejando una infinidad de objetos que les resultaría útil, sobre todo a Brains que iba corriendo para montarse en un auto.

Oye, Brains espera…-gritaba Nora a todo pulmón

¿Qué quieres?, ¡tenemos que irnos ya!- respondió Brains un poco molesta por la lentitud de su amiga de ojos azules

¡Yo no me iré hasta que cures tu herida, no me gusta verte así!- gritó la rubia para hacerle entender que si necesitaba atención médica.

Ah, ahora te preocupas por mí, esto es tú culpa, todo esto es tú culpa, yo estaría tranquilamente con Fred y mi familia y no aquí llenándome las manos de sangre.- habló con seriedad y molestia

Tienes razón, de no ser por mi esto no hubiera pasado- dándose la vuelta y agarrando un arma.

¡Espera Nora no lo hagas!, ¡tienes una vida por delante!- trato de hacerle entender y funciono ya que tiro el arma al suelo.

Ya lo se, pero déjame curarte las heridas sí- rogo a Brains la cual no podía hacer más que acceder

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a una carpa con botiquines de primeros auxilios en la cual había una cama para los pacientes heridos.

Siéntate allí Braianna, así podre curarte la herida de tu brazo- alegremente la rubia se movía de lado a lado buscando en el botiquín las vendas.

Auch, más cuidado por favor- reclamaba por el pequeño dolor de la presión hacia su brazo

Esta bien, ya esta… estas curada, ahora vámonos en el auto que encontraste- enfatizó

Las dos después de eso se dirigieron al auto, Brains tenia pensaba conducir pero Nora no la dejó por su herida ya curada.

Dios Nora, manejas terrible… cuidado- gritaba la pelinegra por la poca orientación de la ojiazules.

Lo siento, no vi a la anciana que paseaba por este bosque, ¡que irónica ella viniendo y nosotros escapando!- manejando sin experiencia, casi chocan con un árbol pero Braianna fue más rápida y la quito del mando.

Manejaré yo, sin excepciones… Tú no tienes sentido de la orientación y seria un riesgo catastrófico para las dos, ya que un solo movimiento en falso podría causarnos heridas internas e incluso la muerte y por eso…- fue interrumpida por una molesta y confundida Nora

Sí, si maneja Tú y espero que mejor que yo- refunfuñaba, aunque calmándose y pensando mejor todo lo que habían vivido.

Mientras Fred, se preparaba para buscar a Brains, dejo pasar como 6 horas, al no entender los dígitos de Friday convertido en un localizador de mano.

Friday, que te pasa, reacciona me estas dando las coordenadas mal- gritaba

Espera objetivo… psss… acercan… psss…en… un…Psss… minu…-decía Friday con interferencias

¿Pero que rayos?- se exalto al ver bajar del auto dos figuras femeninas, al mirar bien noto que eran nada más ni nada menos que Brains y Nora en un ¿auto de helados?

Fred… Te extrañe tanto- exclamó Brains corriendo para abrazarlo

Yo también, sabía que podrías salir de esto- tocando el rostro de su amada y su cabello hasta que notó las vendas en su brazo.

¡¿Qué te paso?! , ¿Estas bien?- examinando cada facción del brazo

Solo es una herida nada más, no te preocupes por mi estoy bien- hablando con modestia, los dos enamorados no se habían dado cuenta que Nora estaba presente, para ellos no existían los demás, era su momento, acercaron sus rostro cada uno para darse lo que estaban esperando un beso.

Era lo mejor, sin embargo hubo una interrupción de Nora, molesta por lo que estaba ocurriendo en frente de sus narices.

Ujum, hello estoy aquí- con indiferencia

Ah si, hola Nora- respondió Fred confundido

Solo un "Hola Nora", no me pudiste preguntar si estoy bien o algo- literalmente estaba que ardía con tan solo tocarla.

Bueno, ya no te enojes, además todo esto es culpa tuya, que estés bien es algo bueno pero dudo mucho que cambies tu aptitud- agregó Fred con una seriedad notable

No solo fue culpa mía, Culpa al zoquete de Mort, él también participó en todo esto, si yo me hundo él se hundirá conmigo-impaciente de recibir una respuesta amable por parte de ellos que difícilmente conseguirían

No es culpa de él, tu solo lo utilizaste, a pesar de tener rencor hacía mí, lo dejo atrás y recapacitó- seguía Fred para hacerle entender a Nora lo ignorante que estaba siendo.

¿Qué lo usé?, Dios se ve lo poco que lo conoces, Fred yo te quiero, ¿me cambiarías a mí por Brains?- segada por la envidia y la furia

Si me quisiste te diste cuenta muy tarde, supéralo hay gente que daría la vida por ti, así como yo antes lo hacía, sin embargo me di cuenta que Brains es mejor que cualquier otra chica que he conocido.

Entonces, Bien… Chao pero recuerda Brains… tal vez te salvé, tal vez te ayudé, pero es mejor no hablarnos por un tiempo comprendes, no quiero sufrir más.

Lo comprendo Nora, entonces Gracias por todo- dijo Brains a Nora la cuál se dirigía sin rumbo aparente consternada por todo lo que vivió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aja hola…. Aquí termina este episodio quiero agradecerles enormemente por su apoyo sinceramente no se hasta cuantas páginas podre llegar… jejeje muchas ideas rodeándome la mente… un capitulo medio largo... YA NO TENGO TIEMPO DE NADA! :(**

**Gracias por leer, por los favoritos, por los comentarios, por seguir la historia, gracias también por leer mi FanFic a pesar de que no dejes tu opinión (review), en fin los quiero mucho… y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…..!**

**Recuerden, cualquier error, intento de asesinato,Duda, Sugerencia háganmelo saber…****x3**

**Todavía... perdonenme por lo que TARDE EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO...! Los quiero...**


	12. Chapter 12

Ajá les deje muchas duda y se las respondo…

**Naomy-aly:** Nora si sabe que Brains es una agente al igual que Mort solo que él nunca haría algo más en contra de ella… Nora lo sabe por las fotos de Mort y porque Kevin dijo delante de ella que Braianna era una agente secreto.

°O° tan mala soy… que los deje demasiado esperando… pero ustedes ya saben, clases, tareas… sin inter… bloqueo (odio esto ¬¬') pero heme aquí…merezco una tortura… por dejarlos esperando por mucho tiempo T-T

* * *

Ha pasado aproximadamente un año desde aquel incidente que cambio la vida de Brains para siempre, su vida no volvió a ser la de antes, Nora no le hablo nunca más aunque Braianna trataba de reanudar su amistad con ella todos sus intentos fracasaban.

Mort seguía siendo el mismo, hasta se volvió un buen amigo de Fred, al abandonar sus diferencias este dejo de molestar a Braianna pues sabía que ella era la novia de Fred, además de eso la popularidad de Brains y Fred como pareja aumentaban más, todo por aquellos rumores que la mismísima Corky regó.

Hola, mi querida cerebrito-saludó Fred a su amada

Hola-dándole un beso en la mejilla-como te fue en aquél examen… mmm no me digas que usaste a Friday.

Emm sobre eso…-fue interrumpido.

No te preocupes, no te regañaré… y Friday puedes salir de la mochila no hay nadie- haciendo que Friday saliera como loco.

No me gusta estar en esa mochila, es demasiado incomoda con todos esos libros que no hacen más que caerme encima.

Jejeje Friday tranquilo las vacaciones están próximas y Brains, tú y yo disfrutaremos al máximo lo que estábamos esperando.

Oh no, Fred sobre lo de las vacaciones…-no la dejo terminar

Si no te preocupes yo pago todo no hay problema- con tanta seguridad como alegría

No, no es eso es que… yo debo estar con mi padre allá en la estación espacial por todas las vacaciones y la mitad del año escolar.

¡¿QUEÉ?! No te puedes ir así como así, sabes que Friday y Yo iremos contigo no me importa los riesgos que tomaré.

P-pero Fred no puedes… debes quedarte aquí… terminar la escuela… no te preocupes por mi, después de todo no necesito ir a la universidad.

Brains no permitiré que te apartes de mí... ¿Que es eso?-señalando una nave que por experiencia sabia que estaba usando un camuflaje, Brains le enseño muy bien a Fred todo lo que tiene que saber un agente secreto… muy bien.

Qué… se suponía que ellos no vendrían sino dentro de dos semanas- igualando la confusión de Fred.

Señorita Brains… le informo que hoy será su envió a la estación espacial, hay una crisis muy grande allá, su padre el "SúperComandante" necesita con urgencia su ayuda- con una seriedad al decir aquello lo que ponía muy nerviosos a los chicos.

Fred, no te preocupes… debo ir a ayudar a mi padre y ¿tengo que llevarme al aniquilaitor 9-0-9-0-9-0-9?- preguntó haciéndole una seña a Fred para cualquier cosa darle a Friday en cualquier momento.

Si, debe llevárselo pues usted y el "SúperComandante" lo necesitaran- con tanta seriedad que hasta el más valiente se asustaría.

Ok, Bueno Fred creo que es un adiós, ¿pero señores no puedo quedarme unos días más?-preguntando con cortesía.

¡Ya oyó las ordenes es obligatorio que usted venga con nosotros!- gritando tan fuerte lo cuál podría ocasionar que miles de personas fueran corriendo hacía allá pero no ocurrió por una extraña razón.

Eh me pueden dejar a solas un momento con Braianna- decía suplicante, muy suplicante

No los dejaremos solos, les daremos la espalda y así podrán hablar de lo que se les venga en gana.-dicho esto se voltearon y se quedaron inmóviles tal cual estatua.

Toma a Friday, se que el me hará mucha falta pero… no como tú, no se que haría sin ti, te iba a regalar esto en las vacaciones, ten-sacando una foto de los tres-No se lo que estará pasando allá y temo perderte- acercándose a su cara para darse el beso de la despedida.

Ejem… ejem… Ya es hora- separándolos y llevándose a Brains, Friday lo que hacia era despedirse de Fred con mucha tristeza… aunque no sabían lo que les esperaba en aquella crisis tenían un mal presentimiento sobre ir hacia allá y Fred no fue la excepción.

**Continuará…**

* * *

OjoOO… tarde pero seguro…

Gracias y disculpen por todo… soy tan mala… por dejarlo…. esperar espero que les guste y para los que sugirieron LOVE… aquí esta….. gracias

**Aja hola…. Aquí termina este episodio quiero agradecerles enormemente por su apoyo sinceramente no se hasta cuantas páginas podre llegar… jejeje muchas ideas rodeándome la mente… un capitulo medio largo... YA NO TENGO TIEMPO DE NADA! :(**

**Gracias por leer, por los favoritos, por los comentarios, por seguir la historia, gracias también por leer mi FanFic a pesar de que no dejes tu opinión (review), en fin los quiero mucho… y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…..!**

**Recuerden, cualquier error, intento de asesinato,Duda, Sugerencia háganmelo saber…****x3**

**Todavía... perdonenme por lo que TARDE EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO...! Los quiero...**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola mátenme si quieren (ME LO MERESCO)... Tarde una eternidad y lo sé, solo tuve tiempo para actualizar otra historia… pero heme aquí trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos… solo estoy lanzando cortos para que vean… que aunque ande ocupadita… igual actualizaré

Ah y Felices Fiestas, Feliz año nuevo(retrasado) XD espero que la estén pasando bien, mientras viva terminaré esta historia no se hasta cuantos capítulos llegue, pero mi promesa será, no defraudarlos nunca. Y a leer. T-T

* * *

Nos encontramos en la estación espacial todos la conocemos de allí salen los mejores agentes del mundo, incluyendo a Braianna, pueden ser tanto humanos como alienígenas.

Todo parecía calmado con tantos años que habían pasado, ninguna amenaza se había reportado y por fin el planeta pudo ser declarado "Sin amenaza extraterrestre", pero nunca se imaginarían que la elite de alienígenas más peligrosa de la galaxia atacaría.

Braianna fue enviada antes de tiempo a la estación espacial pues no era un problema común, era un problema que podría costarle muy caro a todos incluyendo al mismísimo planeta Tierra.

Hola agente Brains, se preguntará ¿porque la llame?- habló el padre de Braianna también conocido oficialmente como "SuperComandante"

Hola "SuperComandante", usted me llamó ¿porque esta ocurriendo una crisis muy grave cierto?- hablando lo más cortés posible.

Si, querida veo que ya has sido informada, verás la elite de alienígenas más peligrosa de toda la galaxia ha estado robando equipamiento de los protectores y peor aún han estado matando a varios personas, invadieron el planeta de nuestro amigo Elefantoide, además un protector perdió la vida tras luchar con aquella agrupación delictiva- decía con cierta tristeza y decepción en su mirada.

P-pero eso es imposible, ¿donde han estado los demás?, y ¿porque usted no me aviso de este problema antes?-preguntaba confundida y atónita por lo que acababa de decir su padre.

Verás muchos protectores después del incidente, no quisieron ser asignados a esa misión... y además no te quería decir nada porque quería mantenerte a salvo.- decía el "SuperComandante"

Entiendo que no me hayas querido poner en esa situación, lamento mucho que un honorable protector haya perdido la vida luchando con ellos… pero ahora que lo pienso, ¡si mataron a personas por eso se me hacía extraño aquellas muertes repentinas que salían en los periódicos!- Hablaba Brains para sí misma

FLASHBACK

Hola Brains-saludaba Fred- Has visto el periódico últimamente

No, me lo puedes pasar- extendiendo su mano para agarrar el periódico

"Alerta Roja"

Se han reportado muertes inexplicables al inicio de este año, la policía ha tratado de dar con el culpable, tan solo en dos semanas han muerto 10 personas, todas mayores de edad, tal parece que quien haya sido el asesino habrá sido un experto pues, ni siquiera hallan las pistas suficientes como para incriminar a alguien.

Los médicos forenses examinaron los cuerpos y no notaron rastro de sangre, ni de fracturas, ni nada en particular, no se trata de suicidio o envenenamiento.

Los cuerpos fueron despejados de varias pertenencias, se estima que estas personas poseían una gran cantidad de fortuna en objetos de colección extraños para los humanos y como explican los oficiales de policía, ellos debieron cargarlo en ese mismo momento.

Ya leíste, Guao cada día me sorprendes- haciendo una mueca de sorpresa

Si, aunque no puedo creer esa ola de crímenes, eso es algo ilógico-dando todo su razonamiento lógico.

Es cierto a simple vista no lo creo, pero sea quien sea, hizo un buen trabajo para que no lo incriminaran.

FIN FLASHBACK

Tenía razón después de todo, esos crímenes no pudieron ser ocasionados por un ser humano- hablando igualmente para sí misma

Por eso, aunque yo no quiera verte luchar con ellos, aunque me duela ver a mi hija en ese grave peligro, debes hacerlo porque yo estoy seguro de que tu podrás lograrlo, pero de todos modos si te sucede algo yo se a quien llamar.

Lo sé, pap… digo "SuperComandante"- corrigiéndose a tiempo.

No hace falta, ahora más que nunca te necesitamos-con consideración y nostalgia al notar como el tiempo había transformado a su pequeña niña en toda una Joven luchadora.

Cuenten conmigo, Señor deme las coordenadas, ¿usaré oficialmente el robot Aniquilaitor 9-0-9-0-9-0-9?-preguntó aquella chica pelinegra

Exactamente, además que ya nuestro equipo de técnicos logro dar con las coordenadas de donde se encuentran aquellos villanos.

Excelente, no me rendiré hasta darle fin a este problema- hablaba decidida mientras se retiraba con Friday hacia la salida para emprender un viaje decidido en la vida de todos.

_Mientras en un lugar del planeta Tierra…_

Fred estaba solo, todos sus días en la tierra se volvieron una pesadilla. Se sentía vacio al no tener la compañía de su novia y su mejor amigo, sinceramente la estaba pasando mal.

¿Porqué tuvieron que llevársela así?-se lamentaba el aludido. Detrás de él estaba Sir Percibal, sus amigos lo acompañaron en sus momentos de crisis, pero aun así no era suficiente.

Viejo, lo sé a mi tampoco me gusta que Braianna se haya ido a donde dijiste que se fue, pero, debes calmarte entiendo que tu relación con ella era de maravilla, prácticamente era la mejor pero no te eches a morir, ¿porqué no la visitas?- sugirió aquel chico asiático.

¡Dulce Maíz!, gracias Perci esa es una gran idea, me iré al espacio pero todavía no- con una alegría que se notaba en su rostro.

Ah, ¿que dijiste?- pregunto confundido.

Nada, nada-corrigió.

Fred al oír aquella idea de su mejor amigo, se le alumbro literalmente el rostro… pero aquella alegría se desvaneció, había olvidado por completo que el no poseía a Friday y se le haría muy difícil ir hacia allá…

Bueno Perci, me voy tengo que pensar en algo urgente-dijo Fred con decisión

Si, lo sé debes averiguar donde esta Braianna, tranquilo tu puedes- decía Perci mientras notaba como Fred se alejaba.

En la estación espacial…

La agente Brains ya estaba preparada para enfrentar el problema con Friday a su lado, ella sabía que aquella banda delictiva podría detenerla y así vengar aquellas muertes de seres humanos, de aquellos que ella pudo haber salvado, de aquellos que pudo impedir que murieran y sin darse cuenta ella ya se encontraba culpándose por todo lo que había pasado…

¿Friday estas listo para partir a aquel planeta?-preguntó la chica al robot

¡Cuenta conmigo!-alegre. Y así ambos en aquella nave partieron a ese planeta lejano que además de eso era peligroso y podría costarle muy caro, pero todo sea por detener las amenazas y salvar el planeta.

Mucho tiempo sin luchar, mucho tiempo- decía la pelinegra entre susurros

**Continuará…**

* * *

u.U Dios! Me quiero morir por tardar tanto….! gracias por el apoyo que me brindan...! sinplemente gracias por todo... adsolutamente todo...

Los quiero demasiado por todo el apoyo y dejen sus reviews y sugerencias cualquier cosa la acepto... igual a los lectores anónimos y aquellos que son de otros paises... :P

I LOVE SO MUCH... AISHITERU _


	14. Chapter 14

Hola mis queridos lectores tiempo sin actualizar he…. bueno sinceramente habia cumplido años el 18 de febrero, el presi, blablabla, a parte que estaba ocupada, las tareas estan super pesadas y más que va a haber examenes finales y todo espero que les guste este capitulo y gracias por hacerme saber que han estado esperando, gracias por leer, sinceramente mil gracias! deberás! :3

* * *

Los Chicos habían partido a aquél planeta lejano, peligroso y silencioso, solo para detener a aquella elite que cobró vidas inocentes.

¡Bueno Friday ya casi vamos llegando!, solo espero que nada salga mal- decía ella hablando con su amigo robotico.

Tranquila Brains, ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?- lo que decía el robot más avanzado del mundo era cierto, ¿Qué cosa Brains no podría hacer?

Sabes a Decir verdad, tienes razón, es bueno ser optimista, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que a pesar de los problemas le encuentras el lado positivo a las cosas.

¿Soy así?-se pregunto el robot a sí mismo- creo que hemos llegado al planeta, el GPS esta alumbrando.

Guao Friday bien hecho, ahora si la verdadera acción comenzará, no hemos luchado durante mucho tiempo, pero ya es Hora de divertirnos.

Ambos estaban próximos a pisar el suelo de aquel planeta, la elite era sumamente silenciosa en lo que hace y mayormente la identidad del jefe siempre ha sido un misterio, nunca se ha dejado ver, ni salir.

Sin embargo había que buscar el escondite, de aquellos seres para darle fin a su reino del terror.

Brains, se que estas concentrada y todo lo demás, ¿pero no te parece extraño que justamente hayamos llegado a este extraño planeta y todo este en santo silencio?- Friday tenía toda la razón, este planeta era custodiado de día y de noche, sin embargo aquel silencio era incomodo.

Si, es cierto, no será que esto ya estaba planeado… y si caímos en una ¡TRAMPA!-grito la pelinegra y en efecto era una trampa que la tenia atada de cabeza.

Valla, valla pero si es una protectora, me pregunto que hace una chica como esta aquí, no será que andas buscando a nuestro jefe-exclamaba un tipo de extraterrestre que en ese momento estaba transformado en humano.

¡Qué!, ya veo, así pudiste entrar al planeta tierra sin ser detectado-grito Brains todavía de cabeza.

Veo que eres muy lista, entonces si es así eres una amenaza para mi jefe y para nuestra operación- alegaba el extraterrestre con un aura maligna y altiva.

Entonces, error mío fue subestimar su poder, pero no me preocupo he pasado por mucho que nada de lo que me hagan me asustará- confiada en si misma.

Bueno si es así mucho mejor para nosotros, al fin y al cabo si te asustaba o no, sería igual de placentero hacer sufrir a estos miserables humanos que se creen superiores a nosotros.

Terminada la charla despectiva, él extraterrestre-humano llamó a los demás aliens para llevar a Brains a la guarida secreta, Brains no estaba preocupada, ni nada porque tenía un plan bajo la manga.

_Mientras en el planeta Tierra…_

Fred yacía acostado en su cama, viendo hacía el techo con la esperanza de ver volver a Braianna o por lo menos ver a su mejor amigo, Friday. Un ruido lo despertó de su ensoñación y al mirar bien contempló a nada más y nada menos que a su Robot, Friday.

¡Friday!, ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿D-donde esta Brains?, ¿porqué no viene contigo?- decía el peli-morado atareado por la extraña aparición de su amigo.

A ella la han capturado, tienes que ayudarla, de ti depende que ella terminé esta misión-sacando una hoja- sana y… salva.

¿¡QUÉ?!, Rápido Friday llévame hacía allá no me arriesgaré a perderla esta vez, hemos pasado por momentos muy duros y esto no es la excepción.-hablaba como si de un diplomático se tratase.

Friday, ahora sí que estaba feliz de ver a Fred, además que lo llevaría hacia allá, si bien no llegarían muy rápido a aquel planeta, pero algo es seguro ninguno aceptará que a esa chica pelinegra, de tez blanca y ojos rosas con una leve tono de púrpura le pase algo.

_Volviendo al planeta de la élite de extraterrestres más peligrosa de la galaxia…_

A Braianna ya la tenían encadenada y amarrada para que no escapara, lo que no sabían es que como buena agente que es nunca se dejaría atrapar y vencer fácilmente, todo lo que paso en la tierra la volvió mucho más fuerte de lo que en verdad es.

¡Vamos, no permitan que esta mocosa escape!, tal vez no conozcas a nuestro jefe Brains pero serás la primera "protectora" que lo verá cara a cara y tal vez te quedes más sorprendida aún.

Brains no entendía el porque se quedaría sorprendida, el jefe tenía que ser un alienígena, y eso ya no la sorprende ya que todo el tiempo ha luchado contra ellos, aquellos alienígenas malos que querían alterar la paz de la tierra.

Ya viste a la humana esa- se decían ambos aliens que la custodiaban- cree que nos puede vencer, Típico de los humanos creerse superior a nosotros, ni siquiera tienen la tecnología que somos capaces de desarrollar.

Ellos al terminar de conversar, en el camino de regreso se encontraba el alíen transformado en humano, tras de él se encontraba un humano, que no era reconocible a los ojos de Brains, pero que extrañamente se le hacía familiar.

¡Hola Braianna o como te haces llamar agente Brains!-con una sonrisa macabra muy conocida que dejó a Brains en blanco.

¡Creí que estabas en la cárcel, o peor muerto!-gritó Brains sorprendida.

Se ve lo poco que me conoces, crees que mi fin llegaría por estar preso en sillas de ruedas, por lo que notas ya no las tengo, pero sería genial contarte la historia de mi huida y hasta convertirme en el jefe de la elite de Alienígenas más peligrosa del mundo.

¡No quiero saber como llegaste a este absurdo puesto, ni mucho menos conocer como huiste de la cárcel, donde deberías estar ahora!- decía Brains todavía sin entender que hacía el allí.

Se ve que el destino nos quiere juntos, lo que no logre hace años atrás, estoy dispuesto a lograrlo ahora.

Ni lo creas, no vas a lograr nada esta vez, ¡Nada me oíste Nada!

* * *

**Continuará…**

Muahaha hola! XD como están espero que bien disculpen haberlos dejado tan solos sin actualizar nada… guao que giro volver a tener a Alex aquí! Vale…. Ni pensar que el estaría en la cárcel y sin embargo salió de allí, como? Eso se los explicare en el próximo capitulo... Perdón y espero que les guste este capitulo… u.u no tengo excusa para tardar…


End file.
